The CFAR Immunology Core Laboratory will provide affiliated AIDS investigators with access to biohazardous cell sorting, flow cytometry and other imaging technologies on a fee-for-service basis. The Core Laboratory will also provide seminars, symposia and training classes related to immunologic methods that are key to basic and clinical AIDS research. Because of the wide geographic distribution of CFAR investigators, two core laboratories sites will be established: one site to serve the Longwood campus and another site to serve the Partners/MGH campus. This project supports the Immunology Core Laboratory at the Partners/MGH campus.